powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 3: Lame! Drunken Hero Adventure!
is the third episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. It introduces an imaginary version of Bouken Red. Plot Still curious as to how the real Deka Red appeared in the Akibarangers' delusion, Hiroyo calls up Akagi, who tells her he is drinking with friends at a night club. Shortly after the phone conversation, Akagi bumps into Sayaka, who tells him she is meeting up with her friends inside. His hopes for scoring a date with her are boosted when he hears in her conversation with her friends that she does not have a boyfriend, which causes him to order an extra pitcher of beer at his table. Later that night, a drunk Akagi and his friends spot a maid being harassed by a man they believe is recruiting her to become a hostess; in his delusion, the man is yet another Chief Clerk named Kabukichō Mesugurohyōmonchō who orders his Shatieeks to abduct all of the maids on the street. Akagi transforms into Akiba Red and engages the enemies, with his teammates joining him shortly. Just after Mesugurohyōmonchō reveals the nature of his mission and Akiba Yellow suddenly falls in love with him, Akiba Red summons Bouken Red "Good Luck Form" to battle, much to Hiroyo's surprise. The combined attacks of Akiba Red and Bouken Red force the Chief Clerk to retreat, while Akagi returns to the real world, still drunk and surrounded by people taking pictures of him. The next morning, with Yumeria cosplaying as a blue-haired elementary school boy, Hiroyo explains to the trio that Akagi's delusions were amplified by his alcohol intake. Thus, both Akagi and Yumeria proceed to drink sake while Mitsuki, not able to drink due to her age, leaves the cafe after being taunted on for her lack of Super Sentai knowledge. After the cafe closes, a very drunk Akagi and Yumeria find Mitsuki as she came out of a video café before they encounter Kabukichō, who attempts to abduct Mitsuki. Upon changing into the Akibarangers, they discover a cage with five women - including Sayaka - locked inside. Akiba Red rushes to break the cage and free the hostages, but is caught off-guard when "Sayaka" reveals herself to be Malseena and shoots him before Kabukichō pins him down in a homoerotic way. Revealed to be a fujoshi, Akiba Yellow goes [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moe_%28slang%29 moe] over the scene before fainting. Though Akiba Blue frees him, Akiba Red repeatedly falls for Malseena posing as Sayaka and ends up being homoerotically pinned down again. Akiba Blue asks Hiroyo to shut down the delusion to get her comrades sobered up, but with Hiroyo herself drunk, decides to attack Malseena by herself while saying various lines from GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Akiba Red and Akiba Yellow begin to realize that while they were out drinking, Mitsuki spent her time watching Boukenger at the video café; this enables the two to sober up. Once again, Bouken Red is summoned in battle, and he grants Akiba Blue the Inordinate Power of the Bouken Scooper to bury Mesugurohyōmonchō in the ground before the trio finishes him off with the Moe Magnum. The trio returns to the real world with Akagi and Yumeria vomiting heavily from their drunkenness. The next morning at the café, after Akagi and Yumeria's night of vomiting hangover, they and Hiroyo apologize to Mitsuki and promise to never drink again. However, Mitsuki announces that she is leaving the group as of tomorrow, leaving the café much to everyone's dismay. Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Mitsuki Aoyagi: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozkoz Mita: * ©Na: * Sayaka Honiden: * Kabukichōmesugurohyoumonchou (Voice): * Bouken Red (Satoru Akashi, Voice): Tropes and References *Nobuo asks if they are looking for a Green or Black this time. This is a reference to Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Engine Sentai Go-Onger, which both started as a three-man team of Red, Blue, and Yellow then had Green and Black warriors joining their teams later on. **Ironically, their opponent for the episode is a "green". Voice actor Hikaru Midorikawa (whose name literally means "Green Light River") voices Kabukichō Mesugurohyomoncho. *When Mitsuki asks Nobuo if a wannabe Sentai hero should be drinking. He tells her that among the official heroes is Black Condor, Gai Yuki, a "manly badass" who loves to go out drinking. As Nobuo spoke of Black Condor, the Choujin Sentai Jetman theme's chorus briefly plays. *During the first delusion of Bouken Red, he appears in an outfit he wore for "good luck" after an incident in Task 27 of Boukenger. In the second delusion, he is seen in his normal form and does his roll call pose. During the times he appeared, the Boukenger ''rollcall music is heard. *Kozkoz is dressed as Saya/GingaPink from ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman; by the end she is dressed as Marika Reimon/DekaYellow from Dekaranger **Another waitress is dressed as Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. *Kabukichō Mesugurohyomoncho looks like Brajira from Goseiger. *Yumeria references Gentaro Kisaragi twice in this episode; first when she did a finger point, then when she threw her arms upward and said, "It's Kabukichō time!" *Nobuo says that a real version of the Go-Blaster from Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V should have been invented by now, "at least in Rescue Mode". *The bottles of booze seen in this episode are various references to past Sentai seasons: **Biseinen = an episode from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman (Hikaru Biseinen) **Burai = the DragonRanger's name in Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Daimugen = the Mythical Turtle Beast from Gosei Sentai Dairanger **Kirika = a villain from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Series/HikoninSentaiAkibaranger *Yumeria says that Salamandeath is her favourite, "that voice, that face, and that whole thing with his brother." *Mitsuki mistakenly refers to Boukenger as "Bouken Ranger". When Nobuo says its "Boukenger", Mitsuki asks why its Bouken and just "Ger" and what "Ger" means by itself. Nobuo complains that she's a newcomer and that older fans got over it during Hurricaneger. *Nobuo sings the theme songs of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman and narrates the cold opening of GoGo Sentai Boukenger at karaoke night in the Sentai Cafe. *When asked by Kozkoz who she likes in Boukenger, Yumeria says she likes Master Yaiba, saying that she likes his mature style, and that time he turned Masumi to the dark side was "so squee!" *While drunk at the Sentai Cafe, Nobuo says he'd like to save the heroine, like in the Magiranger movie. *When Akiba Blue questions why it is suddenly daylight when they fight, Akiba Red says that filming at night is a real pain. *In his roll call, Akiba Red says his favourite drunken-style user is KirinRanger. *When Hiroyo is monitoring the Akibarangers' fight, she is seen drinking beer and eating squid; the same items that can trigger Doctor Shinigami's repressed memory. *Mitsuki is revealed to have been watching'' Boukenger on DVD. She quotes from Task 20, where Bouken Silver was officially added to the team, as noted by Nobuo, "Taking on impossible challenges... that's what they call a real adventure!", this is what Natsuki said to Eiji. She then quotes a common phrase from Chief, "This is just another adventure!" During the battle, the ''Boukenger ''theme song kicks in. *The teaser for Episode 4 directly quotes Liveman's opening narration, "Why did you sell your soul to the devil?" Songs *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' *''Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger'' (opening) *''Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive'' *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' *''Ashita wa Akiba no Kaze ga Fuku'' (ending) Notes to be added DVD/Blu-ray releases Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Volume 1 features episodes 1-3: Ep. 1: Lameness is Power, Ep. 2: Lame Spirits Return! Call Forth a Crimson Full Blast of Delusion!, and Ep. 3: Lame! Drunken Hero Adventure!. Akibaranger DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Akibaranger'' Volume 1, DVD cover Akibaranger Blu-ray Vol 1.jpg|''Akibaranger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Category:Sentai episodes